That's What you Get, Baby
by puddingtalk
Summary: Briar Rose had a life every teen wanted. But when her carelessness takes that away and her parents kick her out of their house, she looks toward her art teacher Meg Callis for help. Takes place in the same world as "Hard Knock Life".
1. Chapter 1

It was the seventh party that week.

_I mean, who even has parties on Sundays?_

Jaz impatiently looked at her green nail polish. Parties were cool, yeah, but eventually one got tired of seeing drunk kids puking on some unfortunate parent's furniture. Especially when she's gone to one everyday celebrating spring break. It was the breaking point when she caught herself singing the tune to Little Electra Magnetic Toaster, which was dubstep. She would have thrown partying away for months if it wasn't for her attention-crazy friend Briar Rose.

There wasn't anything she wouldn't do to keep all eyes on her, which was exactly the reason Jaz came with her to non-stop festivities. Rose would have pole-danced in front of a group of sex-hungry bachelors at her cousin's wedding if Jaz hadn't intervened. After that and a few other incidents, Jaz never let Briar Rose go to parties alone. She wasn't like parent-chaperone, she was more or less there to supervise. Only a few times she really had to stop Rose from doing something that would ruin her reputation. Tonight she was especially needed as a supervisor, because Rose's parents were coming back from their vacation at two in the morning, and Rose was as good as keeping track of time as a microwave was at freezing foods.

Jaz instinctively checked her phone.

It was one.

_Crap. Maybe I'm not that great at keeping track of time either._

She threw her phone in her pocket and dashed through the crowd, looking for Rose's classic golden hair that shined even through the smoke and strobe lights.

* * *

Unfortunately, Briar Rose was not among the party-ers downstairs. Instead, she was upstairs flirting with the quarterback from her school and also the host of the party, Eric Smith.

Boys, honestly, were easy. If you mention sex, their ears perked right up and you got their attention. Boys weren't complicated, which Rose loved. They had no depth to them, no dark corners, they were just...dumb. And only one type of girl seemed to get their full and complete attention, which was hot and promiscuous. Rose, luckily, was both.

"Omg, your party is amazing Eric," Rose said, exaggerating on the word 'amazing'. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it quickly and flashed her blinding smile.

"Haha, thanks. Needed a party that would end spring break with a bang, you know?" He leaned back on the railing that was next to the staircase.

Eric was totally adorable. He had such a cute smile and black wavy hair that was gelled to utter perfection. Definitely a guy Rose wouldn't mind doing.

"Yeah! Your party was like the best one I've been to this week," she said, using the exact same words she told five other hosts and hostesses that week.

"Really? I should get like a party award,"

Rose laughed, but it really wasn't that . Guys seemed to like that for some reason.

"You know what would make this party even better?" She leaned in close to him and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened.

"Okay," he said chuckling.

With that, the teenagers walked down the dark hall into Eric's room.

* * *

Jaz scanned the crowds of teen placed in some kid's living room. She had already forgot whose party it was, which was pretty bad.

She brushed past Jane, who was grinding like a stipper against her boyfriend Tarzan. She quickly looked away and shuddered. That was something the sober Jane wouldn't even think about doing. Jaz quickened her walking.

She pushed past people dancing. The heat from the bodies was enough for her to break into a small sweat. The bass from the dubstep pounded her skull. Man, was she ready to crash when she got home. Constant partying was getting old really fast.

After a few more minutes of searching, she decided to consult the DJ. Walking up to a black table with speakers big enough to qualify for apartments, Jaz was relieved to see it was someone she knew.

"GURGI." she screamed (knowing he was half deaf from the music blasted) at a freshmen who was focused on a laptop.

The kid lifted his head, his shaggy white hair bouncing. He grinned when he saw Jaz.

"HELLO JASMINE. GREAT PARTY, YES?" he asked in a strange accent. No one knew where he was from, or why his hair was white. Or maybe Jaz just didn't know, because the people from her school didn't care much for the students from public schools.

"HEY. HAVE YOU SEEN A GIRL DRESSED LIKE A SKANK WITH REALLY BLOND HAIR?" she knew it was rude, but she was pissed and wanted to go home.

"GURGI DON'T KNOW WHAT SKANK MEANS,"

"A SLUT. A HOOKER. A WHORE," she said impatiently.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Thomas, who was her friend Belle's current boyfriend.

"DO YOU MEAN ROSE? I SAW HER UPSTAIRS,"

"THANKS," she said, and stalked off towards the staircase.

"AND HEY, JUST FOR A HEADS UP, SHE HAD ERIC WITH HER-"

But Jasmine was too far away to hear his warning, and the music drowned him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaz checked her phone again when she reached the top of the stairs. Already, fifteen minutes had past, and it took at least thirty minutes to get to Rose's house on time. She bit her lip. There was no way she was going to pull this off, especially with a house this huge.

She clicked Rose's contact and called her, knowing she wouldn't pick up, and even if she did, she wouldn't give a clear description as to where she was.

_Rin-_

Surprisingly, Rose's voice had answered.

"_Hellloooo?"_

"Rose, what the heck? It's 1:15! Where are you?"

"_Who is this?"_

"If you don't meet me by the stairs in five minutes, I'll call your parents, and leave this place without covering for you,"

"_Omg, you never let me have fun," _

Jaz's grip on her phone tightened.

"You-"

"_Okay, okay. I'm in Eric's room,"_

Ah, Eric. That's whose party that was.

_It's like," _it seemed like Briar Rose covered the phone and asked someone next to her something, "_yeah, it's like by the really fancy chandelier on the third floor, then you take a right-no left and go to the room next to the place. Kay, I gotta go. Bye Jaz," _

"I just told you to meet me-!" before she could finish, Rose hung up. Jaz took a deep breath. Rose was supposed to her friend, not her daughter. She almost thought about calling her back and telling her to get a ride herself, but thought better of it.

She walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, steaming the entire way up, asking herself why she was putting herself through this. When she reached the last step, it seemed to bring her into an entirely different universe. While downstairs was small with not the most lavish furniture (maybe the wealthy Eric bought new ones specifically for a drunk party), upstairs was gigantic and ornate. The ceiling over Jaz's head was transparent, and she could see the few specks of stars in the sky. The polished marble floors had a design in the middle that was similar to the Mayan calendar, but with less color. On the side there was a porcelain piano, and a large slick flat screen TV.

Jasmine was filthy rich, so seeing such a display of utter lavishness didn't cause much awe to her. But she still couldn't have helped but to be a little impressed.

She finally reached a door where an intricate chandelier hung in the hallway. She knocked first, having plenty of experiences where she faced consequences when she hadn't. After hearing nothing for a few seconds, she knocked harder and shouted.

"ROSE, STOP HAVING SEX AND LET'S GO,"

There was a silence, and then a shuffling of feet.

"Rose! Come on! You can have sex with Eric whenever you want at school! We have to go!" Jasmine glanced at her phone and bit her lip. She pounded on the door with both of her fists.

The door flew open to show a half-dressed boy with ruffled black hair and a sheepish look on his face.

"Haha, sorry, could you give us ten more minutes?"

She suddenly realized what a freeloader Rose was. All the shit she went thought, just so Rose could boost her damn popularity. Jasmine gave Eric the dirtiest look she could manage as her patience was stretched to its breaking point. .

"You know what? You drive her home. And tell her I'm not going to be her babysitter anymore," she abruptly shut the door in his face and stalked away.

* * *

The next day, school resumed. Briar Rose had convinced her parents to let her skip that day by lying about having a stomach flu to cover up her hangover. At that moment, she was draped over her bed like a ragdoll, too lazy and exhausted to move. Her mind was like a void, and static noises were her only thoughts. She couldn't remember a damn thing that happened last night, or how she got home on time, and she could care less at that moment. Sleep was the only thing she was concerned about.

Just as she was about to shut her eyes and end her awful headache, she heard a _ding!_ and a vibration from her pocket. She moaned and dug out her phone, struggling to get it out of her tight neon pink pants. She looked at the text.

It was from one of her best friends, Vanessa.

_IF WHAT I HEARD WAS JUST TRU, THAN I WILL MAKE UR LIFE A BITCH,_

A shot of panic went through her, suddenly making her wide awake. What had happened last night?

* * *

"I swear to god, I will kill her fucking ass," Vanessa furiously sent out a text to god knows who. Jasmine was standing next to her in the hall on the way to her STAT class. They were waiting at Vanessa's locker, which was decorated with president Mickey banners and colorful quotes that had to do with love.

Vanessa came in second place for the school's most beautiful, and second place for the most popular of the sophomores. She was extremely charismatic, and Jasmine had even spotted a few pictures cut of the yearbook of Vanessa's face and taped into some hopeless boy's locker or notebook. But compared to Briar Rose, Vanessa was just a peasant, or an unpopular freshmen/geeky junior.

Jasmine also knew that unlike Briar Rose, Vanessa had something twisted inside her, buried under a throne of false perfection and glamour.

To make things worse, Rose's drunk sex scandal had escaped Jasmine's grip and spread all over the school in a matter of minutes. Everyone was shocked to hear that their precious idol Briar Rose would pull such a slutty act. Why, who knew that a girl that who could easily manipulate boys, looked like something out of a Seventeen magazine and wore playboy costumes for Halloween would _dare _have sex before marriage? Jasmine rolled her eyes at the entire incident, because she knew that Rose, popularity queen, would not be overthrown that easily. Besides, people have sex all the time at their school. They'll quickly get over the 'scandal'. But what concerned her the most was how Vanessa was reacting.

"Look, " Jasmine said, "you weren't going out with Eric anyways, so why would this-"

"I WAS GOING TO, BUT THAT BITCH STOLE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Vanessa screamed.

Jasmine decided to ignore that Vanessa's voice went from regular teenage girl to hoarse old lady-smoker in a matter of seconds. It was a weird thing that happened whenever she shouted or got angry, was Jasmine was used to it. Sort of.

"Are you for real? Rose never has boyfriends, only one nights stands and friends with benefits. So what if she did it with him? She did it with Gaston like, a week before you two got together," Jasmine shrugged her backpack over her shoulders.

"Eric's too sweet, and too stupid. He's OBVIOUSLY going to fall her charm and beauty-" Vanessa paused and turned her head, "what did you say?"

Jasmine felt her heart stop cold. She quickly recalled a conversation.

"_Hey Rose, you are going to tell Vanessa about Gaston and you right? She's your friend," Jasmine said a matter of factly._

"_Mmm?" Briar Rose looked at Jaz with bored eyes, "oh yeah... I guess I have to, don't I?"_

And like a total idiot, Jasmine took Rose's word for it.

"Nothing," Jasmine said quickly and tried to walk away.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Vanessa's face darkened.

Jasmine tried not to show fear as she slowly turned around.

"She had sex with him a week before you got with Gaston,"

Vanessa dropped her arm from Jasmine's shoulder and looked at the ground with dazed with a mixture of disbelief. She slowly closed her locker, and faced Jasmine.

"How many of my boyfriends has she had sex with before I went out with them?" Vanessa asked with a look that Jasmine thought would make grown men pee their pants.

"Vanessa, Gaston was a total manwhore, he had sex with all the g-"

"You didn't answer my question. How many, Jasmine, how many?"

"None! I have no idea what-"

"Stop fucking with me. How. Many,"

"She didn't screw any of your past boyfriends except Gaston. Ask her yourself, if you want. She'll answer you, because she's your friend, and you should know that," Jasmine turned away from her, walking away as fast as she could, before she could hear Vanessa mutter:

"Not anymore,"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! :O**

**So I haven't been writing for a while because of the S word (SCHOOL), however, I finished this chapter because I'm just awesome like that. **

**Thank you all for your fantastic reviews and unknown support that your secretly giving me. I'll update as soon as I can. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Instant Message

**DamselINDistress: HOLY CRAP Jazzy what happened last nite?**

**Tigress1001: V is fuming mad. u really messed up. and i'm mad at u 2.**

**DamselInDistress: what did i do?**

**Tigress1001: i'm so sick of this. i cover ur ass all the time, and last nite i had it. i'm sooo sick of partying. so i let eric drive u home.**

**DamselInDistress: and he did! sweetheart. ima give him a big hug when i get back 2 skool.**

**Tigress1001: ... if u do that, V will kill u. not joking.**

**DamselInDistress: what r u talkin about?**

**Tigress1001: rose, u can't b serious. she was talking about how much she wanted him like, last week!**

**DamselInDistress: OH SHIT V LIKED ERIC!**

**Tigress1001: and the school found out that u screwed him :/**

**DamsellInDistress: whatever. but V hates me now! what am i gonna do?!**

**Tigress1001: figure it out urself.**

**DamselInDistress: jazzy? wait! im sorry!**

**DamselInDistress:don't leave me!**

**DamselInDistress: crappppppp.**

* * *

"OKAY class, I'd appreciate it if you would put your beloved cell phones in this bin. Yes, I know it's hard being away from it from 45 minutes without smothering it, but you all will just have to cope,"

Meg Callis was most likely the youngest teacher in the school, coming straight out from art college like cookies straight out from an oven. She was often mistaken for an eighteen year old. In fact, during the first few weeks she arrived at the school, boy seniors had introduced themselves to her in such a frenzy that she wore a shirt labeled "I AM 25 YEARS OLD," just to fend them off. Meg was sarcastic and fiery, which added great contrast to the cold atmosphere of the school. She was also very beautiful, but in a way that said "hit on me. Let's see you pathetically try."

Her classroom was so unorganized that her students were forced to clear papers and other artwork off of chairs so they could sit down. One student asked if they were important, and Meg responded:

"If you can sit on it, then it's not important. Just like people,"

Students never hesitated to move the artwork again.

Briar Rose was supposed to be in her class that day, but Meg wasn't surprised to see her missing again. She sighed as she put down her attendance sheet as she watched students drop their phones in the bright yellow bin. Art was a class that had almost perfect attendance, thanks to Meg's attitude and teaching methods. But with Briar Rose missing, how could she ever beat her friend Lumiere's record at Animation High?

"Hey, class, listen," she said once everyone sat down, "does anyone know where Briar Rose is?  
Immediately, she heard people whispering.

"I heard she's out sick," a girl said.

"More like hungover," mumbled one of Meg's least favorite students, but she couldn't remember this one's name (she had too many). Surprisingly, people laughed at that. Meg scowled.

"Well okay. Get to work on your cartoon strips. And no talk of partying please, I only got to go one this week. You'll make me sad."Truth be told, Meg didn't want to hear just how badly this girl's reputation was being torn up. She had heard kids talking about Briar Rose in her other periods as well, which surprised her. She'd never heard anyone say bad things about that girl before. Meg believed that Rose definitely wasn't what she seemed like to her peers, but Briar Rose was the student queen of the school. She must have had some kind of friend to stick up for her. God.. that was just like me in high school before...

Meg sipped from her coffee cup, trying to distract herself from her terrible high schoo

l memories. She brought herself back to reality and convinced herself to forget about the student. Besides, what did she have to do with Meg's life?

* * *

**Heyy guys. Just so you know, if you're looking for some amazing Disney fanfics, go to Suzerenma's, Avirl Lambert, and Meg Rider's stories. Also thank you Junior Woofles for reviewing so much! If I knew who you were in real life I would hug you. But for now... *virtual hug***


	4. Chapter 4

Eric was only one who really knew what happened to Briar Rose that night, and he let nothing pass his lips. Not that boasting to the entire school that he had slept with the most beautiful girl in the state wouldn't up his reputation, but he decided to let the rumors fester, because what had happened that night was much worse.

Briar Rose wasn't as drunk as people thought. In fact, it seemed like she only had enough alcohol to get her slightly tipsy. She talked a little more and walked funny, but other than that she could think clearly. Eric could tell by the way she gave her friend directions to his room, in which five minutes afterward the horrible incident happened.

The bed in which they had sex in was king-sized with a headboard that had a hole carved in it. What Eric didn't get was how exactly she managed to position her head in that hole, and how exactly she managed to hit head her against it. All he knew was, he heard loud CLUNK! and a naked Briar Rose fell on top of him, nearly unconscious from the blow.

"Holy shit!" Eric rarely cursed, but that was definitely a reason to. He quickly struggled out from under her, blood streaming from her head and staining the bedspread. He stared at her, Rose's eyes barely open.

"Eric," she whispered.

Eric was too stunned to respond.

"I'm sorry for puking on your bed," With that, her dinner along with a few refreshments splashed over the bed and the floor. She finally fell into a deep, unconscious sleep, blood flowing in a thin stream over her eye.

Eric knew from multiple CPR and medical classes from lifeguard training that the 'bump' on her head was no ordinary injury. He could see the swelling and fast change of color. He swallowed bile. That meant her brain was swelling, and that was something Eric couldn't fix.

At that point, he heard a pounding on the door.

"ROSE, STOP HAVING SEX AND LET'S GO,"

He cursed again, shuffling to find something to cover Rose's body.

"Rose! Come on! You can have sex with Eric whenever you want at school! We have to go!"

He threw a clean blanket over her body, and put on a pair of boxers in a haste. He rushed to the door, opening it to find Briar Rose's pretty Indian friend Jasmine.

"Haha, sorry, could you give us ten more minutes?" he smiled sheepishly, his head spinning from thoughts of Rose's possible permanent brain damage, and the stains of blood on his bed.

After a pause, Jasmine gave him a total death glare.

"You know what? You drive her home. And tell her I'm not going to be her babysitter anymore," she shut the door in his face and stalked away.

Eric nearly cried with relief after Jasmine was out of earshot. He rushed into his bedroom, grabbing his clothes off the floor. He put them on as he rushed into his bathroom, searching for his first aid kit. He did what he could to stop the bleeding, but the hospital needed to do something about her brain swelling. He sighed as he searched for Rose's clothes. He put them on with haste, and heaved her into his arms.

So Rose's parent's house wasn't the first place he went that night. At the hospital, he held Rose's hand as the doctors rolled her away on a stretcher. He wait at least four hours for the makeshift operation to finish. He held Rose's phone in his hands, telling the information to the counter lady about insurance in Rose's 'notes' app where her social security, credit card number, and other helpful information was stored.

_This girl isn't very smart_... Eric thought with a grimace.

When they finally finished, the doctors told Eric that she was fine. It wasn't incredibly intense swelling, and all she needed was some rest. Eric sighed with relief and drove the sleeping beauty to her house (the address was in her 'notes').

Eric thanked whoever was watching over him that her parents weren't home yet. It was a bit of a struggle sneaking her into her house, but he made it just in time. About a minute after he drove home, he suddenly thought of the stitches in the back of her head.

_"Shit. Maybe she can cover them up with her hair…?"_ he told himself unconvincingly.

All Eric knew was that he had to make sure the truth didn't get out. If it did, people would easily blame him for the injury, and things would get worse than they already were.

He bit his lip as he imagined the entire incident written on his permanent record. With a fierce determination, he vowed to protect the secret with his life, starting with a text to Briar Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

After Vanessa's text, Briar Rose couldn't react to all of the text messages she got. Some were from people she hardly knew, asking for sex. She got texts calling her a whore and texts from people that wanted to know what happened last night. But the text that worried her the most was Vanessa's.

When she saw the text, Rose immediately asked what Vanessa was talking about. When she got a bitter reply back, telling Rose:

"i think u kno what i'm talkin about, slut."

Rose couldn't reply. After she asked Jasmine what happened last night, Rose realized that there was absolutely nothing she could say that would calm Vanessa, or defend herself. And Jasmine wouldn't help her either. So she left Vanessa's comment hanging. She could handle it all tomorrow, and besides, there was no way anything could get worse/weirder.

But it did.

A text from Eric definitely proved it.

Hey Rose, i hope you're ok. some party, huh? don't freak out, but u passed out last night b/c you banged your head against the bed frame when we were... you know. i drove u to the emergency room, and they put stitches on the back of your head. please, please, please don't let this get out. ppl will think i hurt u! and my parents will kill me. if you tell, my life will b ruined. alright. thanks.

She had to read it a few times to really process what he was saying. Briar Rose sat on her bed, her mouth agape. She stared at her phone, unable to think clearly. She stared at it until her pink carpet began to blur, and her phone was the only thing in focus. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath. And slowly.

Brought her hand.

To the back of her head.

And there they were. Behind locks of messy golden hair, was an imperfection. They were pointy, and plastic. And they were holding. The back of her head. Together.

She swallowed bile back. Blood, broken skin, anything that was an injury, from a run over cat to the tiniest paper cut made Briar Rose sick to her stomach. She took a deep breath again, her breathing shaky as she exhaled.

At the moment, everything was too much. Tiny tears formed, but Briar Rose quickly swept them away.

Sleep. That was all she needed. Ignore the messages. Yeah. Tomorrow she'll deal with everyone. She gently laid herself down her puffy, queen sized bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

At lunch, it hit Jasmine that things were going to be worse than she thought.

Sure, Rose had gotten herself in a few bad situations. Actually no, a lot of bad situations. In fact, there were so many that Jasmine's brain began to involuntarily name them all.

There was the issue with Belle, stealing Fionna's party, the Jesse incident, the Frat Boy party, the Instagram drinking game...

But Rose, being the queen she was, got her way out of all them. But there was one factor that always allowed her to get off scott-free.

Vanessa, and Jasmine herself.

Hey, what's a queen bee without her royal army? A queen that would be under fire in less than a second, which was exactly what was happening to Rose. Vanessa was not one to be reckoned with, and Jasmine only realized that recently. Vanessa with them for almost every one of Rose's slip ups. But with what happened... Vanessa was now a bomb. And she was waiting for the perfect moment to explode and reveal Rose's bad side, fire and noxious gas included.

Jasmine wasn't heartless, she didn't want Rose to be expelled from her popularity title and sent to the very depths of Ruined Reputation, but she couldn't do it. After the party, she didn't want to be involved in her business. And after years of Rose treating some of her peers like crap and seeing the horrible things she didn't know Rose was capable of, she couldn't but to think:

That's what you get.

"In deep thought, Ms. Punjabi?"

Jasmine turned her head. She must have been walking too slowly through the halls, because a teacher named Mr. Philip was standing in his doorways, giving her a bored questioning look.

"Haha, yeah I kind of am," Jasmine said nervously. Mr. Philip was almost too handsome for his age, with perfectly combed brunette hair and a strong jaw. He looked almost like a star quarterback from the 80's. Most girls had crushes on him to the point where one girl named Eilonwy had a shrine of him in her locker; but to Jasmine, he was a little off-putting. There was something weird about him she couldn't put her finger on.

"Is there a reason why?" he asked politely, "do you want to talk about it? I'm bored as hell."

"Uh..." Jasmine said, "I actually have to make up a test in Mrs. Incredible's class. Sorry, maybe later," she smiled as she walked away.

"Wait," he called after her.

Jasmine stopped and looked back, "yes?"

"Have you heard from Briar Rose? She's supposed to make up a project after school,"

"No I haven't. She'll probably be here tomorrow though." Jasmine said, but she wasn't convinced.

"Hmm," Mr. Philip looked at the floor, "alright. If you hear from her, would you tell me?"

"Oh yeah," Jasmine lied.

"K. You can go now," he half smiled and motioned her away with a nod of his head.

Jasmine nodded slowly, quickening her pace out of the hallway and into the lunchroom.

* * *

**hola peoples. **

**I know, that took forever and a couple of years, but school is an asshole sometimes. I'll update as soon as I can, I promise :P**

**So I'm trying to picture the Disney characters as humans, so if you have any human being look-a-likes for this story, let er' rip.**

**Thanks! R&R! **


End file.
